Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention are related to keyless lock system.
Description of Related Art
Most enclosures such as cargo doors, cabinet doors, safety box, or lockbox door, etc. are secured by a lock assembly, which may include a conventional hasp assembly where a conventional lock device such as a conventional padlock may be mounted onto the hasp assembly to lock and prevent access to an enclosed area. A non-limiting example of a padlock may be a hidden shackle lock, also known as “hockey puck” padlock.
Combination of hockey puck padlock and hasp assembly offers security solution that unfortunately, requires the use of physical, mechanical keys to lock and unlock. Use of physical, mechanical keys to lock or unlock is disadvantageous, requiring complex key management and key control. This is especially true for organizations with large number of enclosures to secure, which are also physically spread across a wide geographic area.
A further disadvantage of security solutions that use physical, mechanical keys are that they are susceptible to a direct, forced entry attack on a key-cylinder of the padlock (which is exposed), which is a major security flaw. For example, using a hand drill, the (commonly) brass key-cylinder may be drilled out of the padlock with relative ease. With the key-cylinder drilled out, the shackle may be rotated and released from the padlock.
Accordingly, in light of the current state of the art and the drawbacks to current lock devices mentioned above, a need exists for a keyless lock system that would provide a low cost, but high security solution that is difficult to tamper and defeat using a keyless lock assembly that may include a hasp assembly and a keyless lock mechanism, that would not require a physical, mechanical key and hence, would not require or need an associated key-cylinder to lock or unlock.